


Old Flames, New Flames

by AnkhMau



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Manga Based, alternate universe - everybody’s lives/nobody dies, idk what im doing, kid! Rin&Yukio, kind of asshole satan, manga lore, mom! Yuri, not good at writings sorry : (
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhMau/pseuds/AnkhMau
Summary: The lives of her children at stake: Satan’s vessel deteriorated: Yuri had no choice but to accept help when offered it. She fled from the Vatican with Rin and yukio and pledged to always protect Them.for 8 years she’s did that, alone; but just when everything appears to have calmed - a familiar face makes a reappearance, and now everything is about to change.- inexperienced writer. Pls be gentle. -





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m not good at writing but I as this idea sorry if it’s not the best.

When Yuri had awoken that morning, there’d been nothing to indicate the day to come would be anything but ordinary. She’d made her sons breakfast: done their daily home schooling: cooked dinner, and eventually put her sons, and later herself, to bed. It had all been so deceiving mundane, up to a point.

It was only when a knock had startled her awake that night did she first start to feel uneasy. A visitor in the night was suspicious on its own, but she had possessed a much more substantial reason to distrust strangers Since her children had been born.

It was their safety that led her to grasp her bedside lamp before cautiously making her way downstairs.

It was night. The rain was heavy, coming down in fast silver streaks that seemed to glisten like falling stars in the moonlight; A soaked hooded figure stood on her porch.

Yuri stood in her doorway and raised her lamp higher in a silent threat. She likely looked ridiculous - a tiny women, wielding nothing but a lamp as a weapon - but it was all she had and she wasn’t about to let a stranger take her children.

Regardless of how she looked, she couldn’t help but momentarily wonder whether she had, despite all odds, _actually_ frightened him. Afterall, The man didn’t threaten her: _didn’t_ draw a gun. He just stood there.

_Perhaps he wasn’t a Vatican agent agent after all._ She wondered. _Perhaps he was simply a lost traveler?_ her ‘weapon’ lowered hesitantly; The man removed his hood.

long ivory hair spilled forth and around the mans shoulders. His Exotic cyan eyes lifted up, locking with her own. Yuri felt her eyes widen. She heard her breathe hitch, then her lamp hit the ground with a clash.

Any thoughts of Vatican-Spies or lost travelers slipped away like a petal on the breeze as her mind tried to process the familiar face looking back at her. She felt herself begin to shake.

By all laws of logic it shouldn’t have been possible. Yuri knew the man she was thinking of was gone - This had to be a trick, a mistake, a dream.

But for all the rationalising her mind tried to do, the old name slipped from her lips regardless.

“S-Satan...”

There was a pause. Then the man smirked.

Long time Yuri.”

Yuri stumbeled back with shock. Taking this opportunity, the ivory haired man stepped forward so he was inside the house.

Away from the rain, droplets of water dripped down onto the carpeted floor beneath him. In a wave of cyan, blue flames filled the room, before dispaiting a moment later to reveal the man to be standing in her living room: completely dry.

Yuri gasped, the familiar flames making her heart skip a beat. There were only two beings in existence that possessed such flames. One was her son, the other was... she gulped.

But that couldn’t be.

Suddenly feeling dizzy, Yuri took a step back. Immediately though her foot slipped on the welcome mat behind her and she let out a startled yelp; she tipped backwards. But Just before she hit the ground, an arm darted forward to catch her.

Only just realising they had closed, She opened her eyes felt and found herself being pulled up by strong arms. She glanced up at the man who’d caught her - Satan.

Y-you..” She let out a shaky breath. “Y-your back”

He nodded mutely.

A strangeled sound of disbelief escaped her and suddenly she found herself leaping from his arms to burry her face in to his chest. She felt Satan shudder above her and arms wrap around her waist possessivly. “YuriYuriYuri-“

Her lover - the father of her children - Was back. She hadn’t seen him since had the exorcists dragged him away all those years ago. His vessel had to have deteriorated and yet, he was right here - infront of her. It felt like a dream. Her Lips pulled into a shaky smile.

“Your really here?” She murmured softly. At her shaky question, Satan nodded his head. There was a sharp intake of breathe from her, then the questions started to pour.

“When did you. - _How?”_

Yuri stumbeled over her words as she pulled away from him. she was talking fast; Realistically, she knew she was giving him no chance to answer.

Despite this, a small, fond smirk graced the mans face at her familiar antiques. He reached up, brushing a stray strand of hair from her eyes affectionately. The gesture, small as it was, immediately quietened her ramblings.

Another long, intense stare later, and the man finally stepped back from her. He walked over to the dinning table at the far end of the room and took a seat. Yuri followed sitting. She sat him.

For a moment neither talked: then

“I’ve been in assiah for a few months now-” He declared, making her eyes go wide with shock; bemusment flashed in his own cyan orbs as he continued. “-But you hid yourself pretty well.”

His voice could have been described as nonchalant, and yet, Yuri felt shock waves ripple through her being at his words. _2 months?_ Her mind reeled. _But how?_ She didn’t understand. Somehow he had gotten a vessel that Sustained him. But that shouldn’t have been possible.

She felt her composure crumble beneath her growing confusion, but forced herself to respond regardless. “The Vatican’s been after us for years now, if they ever found out where we lived they would kill my-“ she gulped. _“- our-_ children.” Her voice was shaky and grim. At her words Satan’s face contorted with rage.

“That pathetic little organisation.” He growled.” how dare they try and lay their _filthy hands_ on you, on _my_ kin.” Face scrunched up, the man stared at her. The swirling red and blues of his iris’ were suddenly gleaming with fury. It was so intense that despite knowing his rage wasn’t directed at her, yuri still flinched and looked away nervously . Behind him, she noticed his ivory tail slip out from behind his hood and begin to lash the air furiously.

She watched for a moment, Eventually, finding her voice.

“I still don’t..understand” she confessed, interrupting his furious rant.

Her voice wobbled as he looked to her questioningly. “Your vessel must have deteriorated. _You-“_ She gulped.

All at once she suddenly felt overwhelmed. Yuri felt her throat close from the overwhelming emotions coursing through her.

It was like The landscape of her mind had been transformed into raging sea; old, suppressed memories began to crash over her, plunging her back into that time long past.

The last time she’d seen him - blood had been gushing from his mouth as his form lay limp on the cold concrete. Exorcist had been swarming round him, dragging him away as his he slowly died.

Shiro had held her back. She’d screamed.

_“Let go! Please! I promised I wouldn’t leave him!”_

She flinched. The words she’d spoken rang loudly in her head even as she managed to tear herself from the memory. It felt like forever since she’d made that promise. Everytime she’d recalled it since then the guilt had been like a dagger in her gut - so she’d simply suppressed it. Focusing on other things, like raising her children or avoiding the Vatican.

Remembering it now, while In front of her sat the man in which she’d failed to fulfil that promise to, the pain was to unbearable.

Bringing her hand to her cheek Yuri felt a solitary tear fall from her eyes.

“I-I’m sorry.”

Choking back a sob, Yuri couldn’t help the embarrassed chuckle that escaped her as the damn behind her teal eyes fully broke and fat tears began streaming down her face in waterfalls.

A chair screeched and a second later she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Satan stood over her. He was still tall, just like back then. His hair which he’d grown out again, spilled round his shoulders in curtain of ivory to envelop them both. Another wave of guilt swept through her as she gazed into his eyes. They were the hard and narrowed eyes of a demon - but beneath that - their was a tenderness. Reserved only for her.

“I’m-“. As she started to apologise once more - she had _promised_ him, after all - The hand on her shoulder tightened.

_“Don’t.”_

His command left no room for a rubutal as his voice reverberated of the walls; he didn’t elaborate further; didn’t offer any words of comfort. As she continued to stare up at him though, she found his eyes offered all the reassurance she needed.

Though the guilt was still suffocating, Yuri couldn’t help but sag beneath the wave of relief that broke over her as she realised he didn’t blame her. She didn’t know how he had gotten there. But did it really matter? He was here. Back with her.

The demon gods eyes softened.

He opened his mouth, about to say something, but a squeak interrupted him. His eyes narrowed. The tender moment was immediately swept to the wayside.

Yuri wasn’t disappointed though. In that moment, She was to preoccupied by the icy shot of dread that coursed through her veins. _That sound could only mean one thing._

Standing up and whipping her head to where it had originated from, she audibly gasped as she caught site of a white blur, hurtling out of the bedroom door she’d foolishly neglected to lock. A million thoughts suddenly spiralled into a tornado in her brain: with only one word managing to prevaile through the buzz:

_Shit._

yuri watched on in horror as In a flash of white, her eldest son slammed into his father with force.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin had always been protective over his family: _feircly_ so. Yuri had never been sure whether it was a trait resulting from his demonic half, or a byproduct of the Vatican’s constant attempts to kill their familiy. Whatever the case, it had been common in the past for even the smallest thing to send him into a panic.

Closing her eyes, she felt her mind decend into those old memories: a foreign demon wandering to close to the house: her, having to leave to get supplies. All of them had been triggers in the past, resulting in her son going into a frantic panic.

But his _biggest_ trigger? </>

She re-opened her eyes, Rin was standing, his body blocking the unfamiliar man, infront of him, from reaching her: his lips were pulled upward into a ferocious snarl and his whole frame quivered with rage.

That had always been strangers. 

She stepped forward and reached a hand out.

“Rin. _Stop.”_

The command had escaped her before she even realised her mouth had opened. At her words, Rin immediately still.

A moment later, He turned to her, and Yuri loosened her hold. It had been only second beforehand that he’d slammed into Satan with enough force to send an ordinary man flying. Bur her sons eyes - though slanted and riged crimson in the centre- didn’t gleam with blood lust. Infact, they gleamed with the opposite: _fear._ Fear not for his own safety, but his mothers.

She brushed a few stray strands of silver from out of his worried eyes.

“Shh, Its okay. I’m okay. See?” She murmered softly. Her Arms stretched out and she indicted to her self - showing she was unharmed. Teal eyes gazed back at her, shinning fearfully. Yuri couldn’t help but feel bitter as she gazed back. He was like any other child: innocent. But The Vatican refused to open their eyes.

Shaking her head, she muttered another quiet reassurance to her son.

The fur on the tip of his ivory tail was sticking up at odd angles. Idiliy, she began to comb a hand through the tangles and After a while the soothing sensation mixed with her calming reassurances seemed to ease the tension in his shoulders.

” _You_ were supposed to be in bed.” She eventually scolded half heartedly, breaking the silence.

“But I heard a weird voice and you crying.. I thought..” Rin glanced away nervously. His voice had trailed of but her suspicions had already been confirmed. Her gaze softened. She sighed.

“It’s okay, shh. Listen, This- ” she glanced to Satan, “ is just an...old friend of mine.”

Satan, who had remained a silent observer throughout the exchange, lifted a single snowy eyebrow as she finally redirected her attention towards him. He seemed unharmed by Rin’s attack, which wasn’t unsurprising, really.

At the word “friend” he audibly snorted. Yuri couldn’t help but flinch.

“ _Satan_ .” He introduced himself. His voice was voice nonchalant but yuri noted that his eyes flashed with interest.

He continued to stare for a few moments and Yuri knew he was waiting for some sign of recognition from their son. When none came and he glanced back to her, his questioningly gaze confirmed her suspicion. _You haven’t you told him about me?_ He was silently asking, and Yuri could only shake her head apologetically. She had planned to..one day.

Rin, being oblivious to the silent exchange, finally directed his attention to Satan fully. His Teal eyes gleamed with distrust as he examined the man he considered a stranger.

Using this, Satan glanced away from Yuri, and met Rin’s gaze. Seemingly sensing something was off though, Her son inched behind her.

Yuri sighed. Satan on the other hand, simply chuckled.

“So, _Rin,_ hm?”

Amusement dripped from his words like honey. He glanced to Yuri again, but she barley noticed.

“Interesting name.”

Her son still looked wary. With a frown, she wondered how she could make him more relaxed; Then an idea occurred to her.

Putting a comforting hand on her sons shoulder, she knelt down so they were eye level.

“Listen Rin. Think you could do your mom a favour?”

“ _M’k..”_

“think you could show My friend your special trick?”

There was a long pause. Rin’s eyes widened as he realised what she was referring to.

“But-but im not.. supposed to..”

His voice was shaky and his eyes darted round the room nervously. Yuri noted this with little surprise and with a firm, reasuring gesture, forced his eyes to meet her’s.

With a reassuring voice she said:

“If you don’t want to, that’s okay.”

She squeezed his shoulder, then continued I know it scares you - but I promise, I’ll be right here.”

There was little stronger than a child’s trust in their mother, and that was especially true for Rin. Yuri was all he’d ever had - excluding his brother of course: and yet, even with his unshakable trust, Yuri knew she was asking a lot from him.

Rin opened his mouth, looking nervous and for a second Yuri was prepared for him to refuse.

_“...Pinky promise?”_

She smiled.

“Yes sweetie, I promise.”

Yuri watched as her son sent Satan an uneasy glance before looking away. She hoped this went as planned. Biting her lip, she watched as Rin started to inch back until he was standing in the centre of the room.

Once positioned, he reached out his hand. Yuri heard her breath hitch as, in the centre of his palm, a small blue flame suddenly burst forth, spluttering against his skin harmlessly. She heard Satan mutter something under his breath behind her and she forced herself to turn to him. A smile graced her face.

“Did you not know?” She whispered in Satan’s ear softly, approaching him.

“I’d heard rumours” His voice was tinged with wonderment. He stepped away from her and toward their son. Yuri made no move to stop him.

Rin scuttled back as the man approached. the flames that had been small in his palm, flared up in a huge, hot cyan wave to consume his whole body. They singed the carpet - which was already decorated with a number of black burn marks - and only increased in heat and volume as the man got closer. Yuri stiffened, but forced herself from intervening, swearing to hold herself back unless things got out of hand.

Satan, unperturbed by the defensive reaction let a grin of twisted delight stretch across his face.

“ _Heh._ is that supposed to scare me, shrimp?” Satan’s voice was amused. He grinned, revealing wickedly sharp fangs.

“Cus’ _surely_ ” he paused to kneel down and his eyes flashed almost playfully. “Yeh don’t actually think you can burn me?”

Rin scowled, the way his face contorted made it clear that was exactly what he felt like doing.

Satan cackled.

Looking as if he had no idea how such a man could be friends with his mother, Rin’s lips pulled into a grimace.

Without an ounce of hesitation - Satan reached forward to ruffle his hair. On instinct Rin went to pull away, obviously not wanting to burn the man even if he found him strange - but when Satan’s skin made contact with the flames that still licked his form - it didn’t blacken with burns. On the contrary, It remained completely unblemished. Rin’s mouth hung open in shock as the mans sharpened claws pulled away from his scalp.

“I doubt you could burn a coaltar kid.” Satan said. His eyes glinted as he took in the boys stunned expression. “ I mean shit your so.. so” his voice was incredulous, “ _cute_ ”

Another snicker escaped him. “Yeh must get it from ye’r mother’s side...” he mumbeled, voice trailing of idiliy. Yuri smiled.

Rin’s face flushed. “ _I am not cute!”_

The deceleration made Satan _‘hmm’_ disbelieving. He leant in close, As if to grab the boys cheeks, but Rin flinched back before he could; he glared at the man with a harsh - clearly intended to be intimidating - glower. But his whole form shook, betraying his nerves.

Satan lifted a single snowy brow.

“Aw cmon I’m not that scary. _Shit_ Don’t be such a killjoy.” His voice rang with mock hurt, and he tilted his head. Then his eyes suddenly flashed. “Or- perhaps it’s my aura?”

Rin stiffened. In the past, Yuri recalled him mentioning a strange energy he could feel, coming from the various demons they encountered. He looked at man: wary, but curious.

“You’ve felt demon auras before, right - all those _pathetic_ little underlings - but not like mine, hah?.” Satan practically whispered as he leaned forward. If not for the sinister edge, his voice could almost have been described as fatherly. He chuckled.

“Im sure Its overwhelming.”

Rin didn’t look as if he was entirely clear about what the man was talking about, but one thing seemed to stand out of to him.

“I- your a demon?”

“I am. Like _you”_

With the boys attention on him, Satan reached his palm out in a gesture akin to the one rin had performed earlier. He opened it up and let a few cyan sparks erupt forth. His lips stretched into a satisfied smirk as a shocked, choking sound escaped Rin.

Never before having encountered a being with the same flames as him, a bewildered expression plastered the boys face. He gazed at the fire flickering on the mans finger tips.

His eyes slowly began to shine with awe. Almost unconsciously He seemed to step forward.

He glanced up to Satan with wonder and the demon god grinned down at his prodigy.

_“Hello son.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews. People wanted a second part so here you guys go :’D . I already had this mostly written so I could post it fast. I’m willing to make more if u guys want it but idk you will have to review and tell me. What do you think so far btw? I’m not the best writer but I wanted to make Satan kind of nice (to yuri atleast) but also like an ass at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I have more let me know if u want me to post it


End file.
